


Breaking the Rules Is Okay When You're In Love

by Pandacrazedgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandacrazedgirl/pseuds/Pandacrazedgirl
Summary: Hermione is the kind of girl who follows the rules especially when it comes to relationships and sex. But when Draco corners her with the "L" question, how will she respond?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 24





	Breaking the Rules Is Okay When You're In Love

It was Draco and Hermione's third date. And as everyone knows the first date is get to know each other and sweet kiss goodbye, second date you make out, third date is go to his house, fourth date.... you get the concept. Draco and Hermione had fancied each other since fourth year after they danced together at the Yule Ball.

Both, now 18, were repeating their seventh year since the war with Lord Voldemort put a pause in both their educations. Draco had been named Head Boy much to his shock and some Hufflepuff he'd never heard of was named Head Girl. Hermione had turned down the position, much to Draco's dismay, so she could focus solely on school. McGonagall had thought it would be best for "inter-house unity and to show how one can be forgiven by proving themselves". That last reason was definitely directed at Draco. Nevertheless, Draco was thankful Hogwarts had even allowed him back after all the shit he pulled the previous year.

A month, into the school year, Draco finally worked up the balls to ask Hermione to the Seventh Year Ball and was shocked when she immediately said yes. She had forgiven him for the past because she knew none of it was his choice. He was just doing what he needed to protect his family from the wrath of the Dark Lord.

After the Seventh Year Ball, Draco had asked Hermione on an actual date and they had been almost inseparable ever since. Tonight, for their third date, they were at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade drinking some Firewhisky.

"Did you know Firewhisky can increase your sex drive?" Hermione told Draco as he choked when she said it. He thought she was the sweet good girl type then _that_ came out.

"Wow what kind of girl are you if you know things like that?" he replied.

"There are many things you don't know about me, love."

"Obviously"

"Besides this is our third date and you know what the fourth date is right...?"

"Yeah, oh I completely forgot" he replied even though forget was just the exact opposite of what he did. Draco had even been counting the days down until their fourth date. He'd wanted to have sex with her since the day after the Yule Ball. All he could think about the night after the Yule Ball was how beautiful Hermione looked. How, when they slow danced, his hands fit perfectly at her hips, how hands rested ever so lightly on his shoulders and how he just got lost in her beautiful brown eyes. At that moment he knew that making love to Hermione would be the greatest thing in the world. They had both kept their distance from each other after the Yule Ball, however. Neither thought they could ever be together especially because of their blood statuses but the war had changed that. Those views on blood status that Draco had been raised to believe were something that he had since abandoned.

After the pub they went back to Hogwarts and to Draco's Head dormitory. It was cozy in the Head's Common Room. Hermione imagined a more Slytherin feel but since Draco's father had been sent to Azkaban, he'd really made a turn around. He wasn't really hanging with Slytherins anymore and was even friends with Harry. Ron tolerated him and Hermione knew that it was because of jealousy. He'd been in love with Hermione since first year but after three separate tries of making a move on her, Ron finally gave up.

"Shall we sit?" Draco asked as he grabbed Hermione's hands.

"Sure" Hermione said.

Draco walked Hermione backwards toward the settee and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He laid her down and placed his body on top of hers and continued to kiss her passionately. She smelled of vanilla and peaches. Hermione reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. His hair was the kind begging for affection. Draco kissed her even deeper and she responded by slipping her tongue into his mouth. Draco let out a subtle but noticeable moan and she could feel his cock becoming stiffer and harder beneath his trousers. He was warm on top of her and she loved that feeling.

Draco ran his hands down Hermione's chest and she could tell he was disappointed to find clothes and not skin. Draco ran his hands up her blouse and rested his hand on her lace bra wishing he could rip it and the rest of her clothes from her and gaze upon the beauty behind it all. Her creamy skin was soft, and he could feel her responding beneath his touch. Draco moved his kisses from Hermione's lips to her neck. He nipped at the sensitive spot just below her ear and she groaned. Hermione parted her legs just ever so slightly and that set him off. Draco couldn't take it anymore. He thrust his hand up her skirt and started to pull down her lace panties. Hermione stopped him immediately.

"Whoa, what are you doing? You've got to wait one more date Draco!"

"Look I don't * _kiss_ * care. You're beautiful, * _kiss_ * I want you, * _kiss, kiss_ * I need you, * _kiss_ * and I love you * _kiss, kiss_ *."

Hermione just looked into Draco's eyes with a glassy gaze. She was in a trance.

"You love me?" she said nearly in tears.

"Well yeah" he replied. After saying that, he resumed pulling Hermione's panties down.

"We still have to wait one more date, love" she said.

"Okay, is that whole "four dates before sex" thing a rule or something?" he asked annoyed.

"I guess. That's what all my friends say" she replied.

"Okay, look. Do you love me?" he asked sharply.

"Of course!" she replied.

"Well, babe, it's okay to break the rules when you're in love" he said as he kissed her deeply.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Okay" she said resuming their kiss.

Draco looked quite satisfied. He slowly got up off the settee, not breaking their kiss, picked Hermione up and carried her to his bedroom. As they went through the door, Hermione opened her eyes while still wound up in their kiss and looked around his room. It looked just like the Slytherin common room which was strange because of what Head's Common Room looked like. But after Hermione thought about it, Draco probably had to compromise with his co-Head on the shared Common Room decor.

Draco, still carrying Hermione, walked over to the bed and laid her down. It was one of those big four poster beds Hermione had read about in story books. The comforter was a hunter green and the sheets were a silk black. He crawled on the bed and straddled onto Hermione. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, cheek, neck, and lips. She let out a subtle moan as he started placing sweet kisses on her collar bone. Hermione undid the buttons on Draco's shirt. When she finished, he shrugged it off. Her eyes opened wide and she gasped inside. It was like he was made by the Gods. Draco was lean but muscular. He had abs that she couldn't wait to run her hands up and down.

Draco undid the buttons on Hermione's blouse revealing her laced bra. It was red with black lace on the edges. He moved his eyes down and they were immediately fixed on her flat stomach. He moved his hand over her stomach and up her chest and over her breasts. He kissed her deeply. Hermione reached her hand up and put it on Draco's neck. She ran her hands up and down Draco's back. He was silky smooth, and Hermione couldn't help but notice Draco was shaking. Draco moved his kisses to her stomach. She groaned at the contact.

Draco ran his hand up her leg. In an instant Hermione's panties were gone. Draco gazed upon her swollen clit. She was already wet, hot and ready for him, but he wasn't going to give so fast. He tangled his fingers in the curly little brunette hairs. Hermione reached down and undid Draco's button and zipper on his pants. He took the hint and pulled them down. He was wearing black silk boxer shorts with the Slytherin logo on the band. Hermione flipped Draco over, so she was now in control. Draco reached up and unhooked Hermione's bra. He reached up and cupped her perfect breasts. He fiddled with her nipples and she let out a small groan.

"Now how are we going to get anything done when you're still covered up?" Hermione said as she stared at Draco's boxers. She ran her hands down his chest and down to the band of the boxers.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Draco said with a smirk. He moved his hands from her breasts to her arse.

Hermione removed Draco's boxers and stared with wide open eyes at the treasure waiting for her.

"Damn! He's fucking huge!" Hermione thought to herself. His erection was staring her right in the face.

Draco lifted Hermione up a few inches off him, pulled her a little closer so her dripping cunt was over him, and he pulled her down slowly onto him. She screamed in pleasure. Thank Merlin, Hermione wasn't a virgin. It would've been horrible to have sex for the first time with Draco and have it be painful. She came up and down on him a few more times and then he flipped her back over, so he was on top. He cupped her breasts and teased at her entrance. She was breathing heavy. He just let his erection lay on top of her and he bent down and kissed her. Hermione's tongue came out as did his and it seemed as though they were fighting for dominance. Hermione reached her hand down and played with his length driving his arousal over the top. He kissed her harder until she couldn't breathe. They continued dancing with their tongues until Draco realized he was getting close to his release. He broke their kiss and moaned with pleasure.

Draco grabbed Hermione's breasts, pulled his cock from her hand and thrust into her. Her orgasm was on the verge of explosion. Draco reached down grabbed both of Hermione's legs and wrapped them around his waist. He thrust into her even more. This was the first time Hermione really studied Draco. His enters were so slick and smooth.

She remembered that when she was 15, she and Harry had had sex and it was the most horrible experience of her life. For one thing, she had to tell him how to enter her and he still couldn't do it. And when he kissed her, he stuck his tongue so far down her throat she choked. Oh, and the absolute worst thing was that his cock was much less than average. Draco's was better and more than average and it fit perfectly into her pussy. It was like it was made just for her. This was the best sex she'd ever had, and it had only just begun.

Draco continued his thrusts. Hermione's body was nearing exhaustion and Draco could tell.

Just as she was about to ask him to slow down, it was like Draco read her mind.

"Don't make me stop, babe." he said breathing heavily. "I'm on a roll!"

One more thrust and then Draco finally hit it. The spot that made Hermione's orgasm come to life. In her arousal she screamed with pleasure.

"Fuck me Draco! Oh my God fuck me harder!" she screamed. He stopped for maybe a second and whispered in her ear.

"As my love wishes."

He pounded into her. They were both screaming with pleasure. Draco leaned over and buried his head into the nape of Hermione's neck. They were both sweating. Then he slowly slid out of her and slid back in. Draco placed soft kisses over Hermione's beautiful body. While still inside her, he kissed her lips, forehead, both cheeks, and neck. Hermione's orgasm was still going strong and Draco felt her vibrate. Draco made one final thrust and Hermione felt him release inside her. They both collapsed into his bed. It was the most sensational night of her life. Draco lay down and he pulled Hermione closer until her head was on his chest and he was holding her as tightly as he possibly could. Hermione could hear and feel his heart beating. It wasn't long before they both drifted off to sleep.

Draco loved this witch. He always had and he always will.


End file.
